Tales From the Vault
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots featuring the Lone Wanderer and Amata. Themes range, as dose content.
1. Safe16

**A:/N Hi! I decided to write this little collection of one-shots. I've been playing Fallout 3 like a madwoman lately, and decided to break from it long enough to write. The chapter name will say how old they are, and the theme of the chapter. If it has an asterisk next to it, it won't flow with the others, and has no relevance to future chapters. Yes, they will all be about Amata and the Lone Wanderer, who is named Zevran. Hope you enjoy ;).**

_Blood. There was so much blood…Zev had pushed his luck too far this time and Butch lost it. Amata sank to her knees, her hand gingerly reaching to touch the pale face of her friend. _

"_Zevran…" she whispered, tears blurring her vision. She tried to fight the tears, but it was losing battle. Butch scoffed an arrogant sound against Amata's silent tears._

"_Little shit deserved it," he muttered. Amata, though usually quite passive, looked at him with fury and hate. _

"_Shut up, Butch! What the hell did he do to deserve this?" she yelled to him. He was taken aback, but then a smirk lit his face._

"_You were there, you saw," he responded calmly, as he strode over to her. He quickly moved a hand to lift her off the ground and pin her to the wall. "And now, there's no one here to stop me and no one around to hear," he said with a laugh, reaching for the zipper of her jumpsuit…_

Amata awoke in shock, cold sweat on her skin. She was breathing heavily, her mind still reeling from her nightmare. She shook her head and got out of bed, quietly making her through her room and past her father's as well. She snuck through the hall of the vault until he came to the clinic. James sat at his terminal, his attention to focused to notice he open the door and sneak to the room in the back. She quickly opened and closed the door, and saw the very much alive sleeping form of her long time friend, Zevran.

He was slightly sprawled over his bed, clothed only by a pair of long shorts. His dark blond hair was disheveled and his eyelids were fluttering. Amata sighed, and shook her head, a smile on her face.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps. I almost fell bad about waking him._ She thought to herself as he gently shook his arm. He awoke slightly startled, his green eyes still clouded with tiredness. When he saw her, his face lit up with a tired smile.

"Hey," he greeted casually, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Morning," she greeted back. With a bit of a start, he glanced at his Pip-Boy to check the time and smiled.

"Bad dream?" he asked. Amata nodded, trying to avoid meeting his eyes. He rolled his eyes and tossed half the blanket off of himself. Amata slid in next to him and curled against his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and tossed the blanket over them. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her head snuggled against his shoulder.

"Thanks, Zev," she muttered. She could hear him let out a small chuckle. They laid in silence for a while, him stroking her arm, and her counting his heartbeats.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zevran asked, staring at the ceiling. Amata shook her head.

"It…it's the same one," she answered, as she remembered. Zev didn't question her further, he merely nodded.

"Don't worry, Ta; I'm not going anywhere. I'm your best friend, and I'll always be here for you," he responded in an encouraging way, looking at his friend with a smile. After a while they both begin to drift to sleep. Just as sleep was bout to overtake her, Amata quietly whispered;

"Thank you Zev, I always feel safe when I'm with you."


	2. Stars17

**A:/N Thanks for all the support and stuff guys! I'm surprised someone got the Dragon Age reference. I was playing a ton of DA when I got Fallout, and Zevran is a cool name.**

Zervan pulled on Amata's hand, urging her to walk faster.

"C'mon, we need to get there before we get caught," he urged as he opened the restricted access door with his father's code.

"Get where?" Amata asked for the hundredth time as she followed her frantic friend. He didn't respond, too focused on not getting caught as they slipped past a sleeping guard. He opened another door, and urged her to go in first before shutting it behind them. The room was plunged into darkness in an instant.

"Zev?" Amata whispered shakily. Suddenly, light flickered into the room, covering the ceiling with small dots. Zevran stood leaning against a large machine in the center of the room with a small smile on his face as he gazed at the wonderment on Amata's face.

"My dad showed me this a long time ago. I'd forgotten about it until I found the password on his terminal," he explained casually, looking up.

"A star projector?" Amata asked in amazement looking over all the dots. Zevran nodded and gestured for her to lie down. She did and Zev lied down next to her, lacing his linger with hers.

"Before the war people mapped out how the stars looked, said they made shapes," he mumbled as he rapidly moved his eyes over the projection. Amata nodded, her eyes not drifting from the ceiling.

"They called them constellations," she added. Zevran traced and named a few, occasionally glancing over at the wonderment on his friends face. Amata glanced over at him, seeing his usual smile, but also taking note of how the light made his already exuberant eyes sparkle even more. He pointed up and Amata followed his finger.

"That's really bright star is actually a planet, Venus I think. That planet is you, Ta," Zev said with a smile.

"Why is that?"

"In old myths Venus was the goddess of love and beauty. And well," he smirked, "you love my beauty."

"You're an ass Zev," Amata muttered angrily as he laughed.

"I'm joking. About the me part, not about the you being like Venus part. You really are my own little beauty goddess," he stared, his eyes closed and huge grin on his face, "you also made me fall in love with you." Zevran's eyes shot open as the full weight of what he said hit him.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Amata taunted, laughing at her friends flustered expression. He stumbled over his words, his face turning a bright red.

"Nothing," he mumbled looking away from her. She laughed again before turning his head to look at her.

"If I'm the goddess, then you must be the god of love, because you made me fall in love with you also," she whispered before briefly pressing her lips to his.


	3. Fight16

**A:/N Howdy! After some consideration I decided that none of these one shots would interact, except for two future ones, so…yeah.**

"C'mon Ta, you should've know that I would do that!" Zevran reasoned with a laugh. Amata shook her head again and blew the hair out of her eyes.

"You're an ass, Zev!" She yelled, glaring dagger at her friend. He faltered, seeing the anger flaring in her green eyes. She stormed away from him, into her apartment, punching the lock code in behind her. Zev sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair as she closed the window shutters.

"I've really done it this time, haven't I?" he muttered as he stood there, his head turned to the ceiling, as though he was asking some higher power for an answer. With another sigh, he began to walk back to his own apartment so he could sulk for awhile. When he opened the door, his father was sitting at his desk, studying some papers. James looked up at his son and smiled, but quickly knit his eyebrows in confusion when he saw his son's expression.

"What's bothering you Zevran?" James asked in the worried tone only parents can manage. Zev looked at his father and forced a small smile.

"Nothing, jut a rough day," he lied, trying to make a swift escape to his room.

"You should know better than to lie to your father." Zevran topped just shy of his door and turned to face his scowling father.

"Amata is mad at me…like _really_ mad at me," he mumbled, a hand nervously resting on the back of his neck.

"Well, what did you do? This time I mean," James questioned with a small sigh. Over the years, Amata and Zevran had fought like cats and dogs a few times, mostly due to their conflicting personalities, but also due to other things.

"Paul was trying to ask Amata out, and I told him to back off."

Jealousy was a common issue with them.

"That's it?"

"…Yup," Zevran answered, trying to keep a straight face. James shook his head, and Zev sighed. "I told him to back off because she was mine. I was doing her a favor!"

"You _think_ you were doing her a favor, but maybe she likes Paul," James reasoned with his frantic son. Zevran got a confused look on his face, which dissolved into annoyance, then to anger.

"Paul hangs out with Butch! He probably is just trying to mess with both of us! I _was_ doing her a favor, no matter what you guys think!" Zev argued, rage flaring in his green eyes, making them darken slightly. Before his father could respond, the teen opened his door and shut it quickly before he flopped on his bed angrily. He picked up a pillow, put it over his face and yelled into it, trying to relieve stress. He laid there for a while, pillow on his face as he breathed heavily to alleviate his anger. After a while he removed the pillow but still held it in a death grip.

"Amata's right…I am an ass…fuck," he muttered, blankly staring at the ceiling. He glanced at his Pip-Boy and brought up the messenger he had installed on his and Amata's some time ago. He sent her a quick message;

_Sorry for my assness _

_ -Zev_

He waited for a few moments before he heard the familiar ping, signaling Amata didn't hate him yet.

_Sorry for calling you an ass _

_ -Ta_

_Why are you sorry? It was my fault._

_ -Zev_

_You were just trying to help._

_ -Ta_

Zevran let out a low growl of frustration as he read he message. Why wasn't she mad anymore! Here he was, trying to make up, and she wasn't mad!

_No, I just being selfish._

_ -Zev_

_No, I was over reacting._

_ -Ta_

_No, you reacted the way you should, I was being an ass, like you said._

_ -Zev_

_No, you were trying to protect me. The whole thing was probably something Butch did tomes with us._

_ -Ta_

Zev had the urge to yell into his pillow again, but he resisted.

_I'm trying to make up with you, and you aren't mad anymore! That makes it kind of hard to make up!_

_ -Zev_

_I'm trying to make up with you and you are getting mad at me! _

_ -Ta_

_This is ridiculous!_

_ -Zev_

_I hate you!_

_ -Ta_

_I love you!_

_ -Zev_

In his haste and anger, Zevran put love instead of 'loathe' like he meant to. His mouth hang agape as he realized what he put. There was silence for a while, and he didn't expect a response, so he changed into his pajamas. He clicked his Pip-Boy light on and laid silently in his bed, not bothering to turn on a radio station that played music he had never heard before. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, his door opened, and there stood Amata, hair still up in a pony-tail, a tank top and shorts clinging to her tan skin. She was smiling despite what they had been said not long ago. Zevran propped himself up on hi elbows and smiled at her. Amata was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about…calling you an ass, and saying I hated you. I really didn't mean it," she muttered shyly, looking at the ground so as to hide her blush. Zevran chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you for _not_ being mad at me," he responded, "I'm kinda an idiot sometimes." Amata laughed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I was the one who was being stupid earlier; you were jut trying to protect me."

_I was also jealous,_ Zevran thought to himself. He shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"It wasn't my business to get involved in the first place," he answered. Amata looked at him and reached out to ruffle his dark blond hair. He responded by grabbing her hand and pulling her down on top of him. Zevran laughed as Amata blushed furiously before eventually regaining her senses.

"I take back what I said about you not being an ass," she spat, smacking him across the chest. Zevran laughed again, before flashing a smile to his best friend.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he said as sweetly as those words could be said. Amata opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again wordlessly. She laid next to Zevran and snuggled against his chest, like she would most of the time they ended up sleeping together. Zevran kissed the top of her head quickly.

"Night Amata," he muttered as he tried to drift to sleep. Amata rolled her eyes at her friend and drifted to sleep herself.

**A:/N I'd like to point out how loooooong this chapter is! It may not be long to some of you guys, but I average a one page chapter 90 percent of the time.**

**You guys are fucking special.**


End file.
